


PHSing (Pre-Heat Syndrome) Murphy (Murphamy Week Day 1 - ABO)

by Bananase221



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Day 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murphamy Week 2018, Murphy is Adorable, Murphy is a Little Shit, Omega Murphy, PMS but not, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananase221/pseuds/Bananase221
Summary: Bellamy comforts his mate through his PHS (Pre-heat Syndrome) symptoms (aka, Murphy is PMSing and Bellamy thinks he's adorable)





	PHSing (Pre-Heat Syndrome) Murphy (Murphamy Week Day 1 - ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> Murphamy Week Day 1 - ABO

Murphamy Week Day One –

PHSing (Pre-Heat Syndrome) Murphy

 

“Bellamyyyyy…” Murphy pouts, standing in the door-frame of Bellamy’s home office in their shared apartment, watching as the older man pored over old documents of history and mythology, preparing for his class the next day.

            Bellamy’s head immediately jerks up in response to the pathetic tone of Murphy’s voice, the need to protect rising up in him, needing to comfort. “Murphy? What’s wrong?” Bellamy’s eyes flash Alpha-Red for a second as he takes in his distressed mate. “Are you okay?”

            Murphy pouts once more and drags his feet as he paces towards the dark-haired man seated at his desk, chair turned towards him the moment he entered. Murphy stands between his legs and Bellamy’s arms instinctively wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer to comfort him with his scent and touch. Murphy’s eyes turn Omega-yellow as he presses his head against Bellamy’s shoulder. “…,” Murphy mutters.

            “What was that?” Bellamy asks, straining his ears to hear his mate’s hushed tones.

            “They’re bad again…” Murphy’s voice whines across Bellamy’s shoulder.

            “Oh, babe…” Bellamy pulls Murphy in even closer, cuddling him to his chest. “Let’s get you to lie down.”

            Murphy nods drowsily before standing back, wrapping his arms around himself. Bellamy hides his fond smile from his pouting mate as he follows Murphy to their bedroom, close enough that he brushes against him, causing his scent to rub off on Murphy and mark him as his.

            Bellamy watches as Murphy climbs into the bed, then makes grabby hands at him to follow. He smiles widely before shedding his shirt and climbing in after Murphy, snuggling against him, cuddling him to himself. Bellamy rubs his warm hand soothingly across Murphy’s lower abdomen as he sighs in contentment, tension easing from his shoulders. “How much longer until it’s over?” Murphy smiles softly as Bellamy’s words wash warm over the back of his neck.

            “Three days.”

            “Thank God.” Bellamy nuzzles his neck playfully.

            “Yeah, yeah. You just want what happens next.” Murphy chuckles, body shaking against Bellamy’s chest, making him smile contentedly. Bellamy kisses the tip of his ear in response.

            “Well, of course.” Bellamy smirks.

            “Perv.” Murphy’s grin and spreading blush is visible where Bellamy peers over his shoulder.

            “But I’m your perv.” Bellamy rubs his face against Murphy’s neck, thoroughly scent-marking him. Murphy turns over and does the same, Bellamy sighing at the contact, calm washing over him.

            “Yeah. You’re mine.”

            “Always yours.”

            “I love you, Bell.” Murphy’s voice is soft as he snuggles deeper against Bellamy.

            “I love you too, John. So much. My mate.”

            “Mmh. My mate too.”

            “Yeah.” Bellamy smiles, amused, as his mate begins to slowly drift off to his soothing scent and gentle touch.

            “I want chocolate,” Murphy pouts, turning over, giving Bellamy puppy-dog eyes, “and Advil.”

            “Of course.” Bellamy chuckles before removing himself from the warmth of the bed to collect pain medicine, water, and, of course, chocolate before returning back to Murphy who’d created a nest out of the blanket pile that is their bed.

            “Chocolate?” Murphy’s eyes are large and hopeful as they gaze up at him. He looks so young and innocent in that moment that Bellamy couldn’t help his eyes from changing in fondness of and desire to take care of his omega.

            “Yeah. Chocolate.”

            Murphy makes grabby hands towards him once again and Bellamy suppresses a giggle before crawling into the bed, setting the water and painkillers on the side table before handing Murphy the chocolate.

            “Thank you, Bell.” Murphy’s voice is soft as he immediately curls himself up into Bellamy’s side, getting as close as possible before beginning to eat his chocolate bar. Bellamy’s inner wolf howls with the joy of renewed acceptance as Murphy offers up his last bite of chocolate to Bellamy, as sign of care and love. An instinctual sign that Murphy chooses him. Bellamy nuzzles his hand held out to him before grabbing the chocolate with his teeth. Murphy’s wolf nearly purrs in contentment as his mate reaffirms his affection. His heart jumps fondly when Bellamy kisses his fingertips that had previously held the chocolate before settling back down into the blanket nest.

            Bellamy makes a sound much like a purr as he wraps his arm around the pale boy as Murphy tucks himself against Bellamy, face in the older boy’s neck, breathing in their combined scents and settling his pre-heat anxieties. Butterflies flutter in Bellamy’s stomach and he feels like he’s falling in love all over again as he stares down at the beautiful, damaged boy in his arms.


End file.
